FourTris, No War
by TheDeathOfTheGoddess
Summary: Fourtris no war. i know bad summery but it good i promise. anyway lot of fluff and partys
1. Chapter 1 The begining

**Hey guys so this is my first story and there No War, I know that this is used a lot but I just love it. Also, my writing is bad for a 9** **th** **grader but it the best I can do so sorry if I suck. Anyway, to the story I guess.**

 **-Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, if I was I wouldn't live in my bedroom and have no friends…..**

 **Chapter one: the job**

 **Tris POV**

Todays the day I get to pick a job and I don't really know what I wanted to do. Tobias is asleep right now and I'm trying not to wake him but still get out of bed. Now that that done I can start my so far daily route. Me and Tobias have been living together for 3 days and so far, I'm in haven. I jumping out of the shower and rap a towel around me. I was about to get dress when I hear a knock at the door and I know it Tobias but don't say anything.

"Tris you in here." Has he walk in with the clothes he wore last night. I don't think they are really clothes more of he's boxers. This make me smile a lot just seeing how hot he looks.

"Yeah why?" fix my towel to make sure I'm covered

"Cause my beautiful girlfriend was missing when I woke up and I got worried." With that he kisses me, it wasn't a needy kiss more of a sweet kiss and we stayed there for a few go minutes. I wish it didn't have to end but I know it had to.

"I let you finish getting dressed before Christina comes steal you away for jobs." He says kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

I put my new shirt it an off the shoulder one so you can show off my ravens but doesn't go down far. I also put on my new skinny jeans that are actually blue. It a surprise to everyone right. I do my make up next but I don't go overboard like Chris I just put on some eye liner and some mascara. Lastly, I do my hair I don't do anything special I just brush it and put it up in a ponytail and leave the bathroom to find Tobias. I find him sitting on the couch eating a muffin. He wearing his bad t-shirt that show off his muscles in every good way and a pair of black jeans.

"Hey where mine." I say punching him playfully

"Yours is here" he says grin point at his stomach "You took too long so I ate it."

"Did you think maybe I would be hungry." I joke but fake my anger

"Yeah that why I got you that" he laughs point to the plate I didn't notice till now that sitting on the table. It has a slice of cake, a muffin, and coffee. I take the Muffin and start eating top and sit down next to him.

"Again, why do you eat like that? I mean it cute, but why?" he says with a confused face as always. As I take the last bite of my muffin

"I swear you get me one every morning so you can ask that." I stay standing up to throw the wrapper out and getting Tobias old sneaker and put them on. "come on then I have to pick a job and I know I Chris is going to be knocking any minutes to drag me away. So why not drag you with me." I grin the evilest smile I can make and pull him up. Then as if on cue there a knock.

"Tris you ready?" Chis yells walking in

"Yep, let go" I pulling Tobias with me

Page Break

Once we get to the Pit I know we are late because Eric has already start talk and I don't even get to sit down before I get called.

"Ok, Stiff first" Eric yell to me

"Who the Stiff? Last time I checked I was a first ranked Dauntless" I shout back with the big grin on my face

"Whatever Tris Just get up here and pick" He says clearly mad. So, with that I walk to the stage to avoid a fight.

"I Pick….

 **Mwaaahhh, I left you with a cliffhanger. What will she pick? Will she work in the control room with Tobias? Train the Transfers with him and something? Or become something not out of the two?... Anyway, I many have the next one up in a few hours or tomorrow. Depends on how lazy I am. But it will Grantee up by tomorrow sometime.**

\- **So much love Lyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAHHHHHHH, I back to give you more of the story. I hope you guys (and girls) aren't ready to kill me for that cliffhanger. Also, thanks for the wonderful reviews I got. Again, warning if grammar sucks blame my 4 grade English teacher for teaching me nothing and complain about her love life. – Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or it character. Right tris**

 **Tris: she doesn't**

 **Chris: ready to go shopping Tris? *Evil grin***

 **Tris: nope me and Lyn are going ziplining. Right Lyn**

 **Me: Nope bye Tris…. MAHHHHHHH**

 _Previously:_

" _Ok, Stiff first" Eric yell to me_

" _Who the Stiff? Last time I checked I was a first ranked Dauntless" I shout back with the big grin on my face_

" _Whatever Tris Just get up here and pick" He says clearly mad. So, with that I walk to the stage to avoid a fight._

"I Pick….

Tris POV:

"I Pick to train the initiation with Four and become leader" there a bunch of clapping and cheering as walk off stage over to Tobias. No one know about us yet besides Chris and at this moment I really don't care so I kiss him. A kiss that I wish would never end because I feel like it would melt my bones. But it does and we are faced with a confused Chris, Will, Uri, Zeke, and Peter there also Eric who look grossed out. I could care less about Peter and Eric but then this happens.

"OMG TRIS HAS A BOYFRIEND" Chris scream in my ear while hugging me I know she is faking I don't say anything

"Yes, Chris I do now can you let me go. I have to let you drag me away."

"Why?" Chris and Will say in Unison

Then like it was time Tobias, Uri, and Zeke say "for the party" then Zeke with the grin in the world adds "and wear layers we are playing Dauntless or Condor. You know what that is right"

I secretly do because I played one of the few times I hung out with Robert and his friends. But they don't know that and I really don't want Tobias to find out in fear of him kill Robert. They guy that was my first kiss but also really don't miss. He was to cruel and mean to me after that kiss. So I just nod my answer of yes.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY?" They all yell a little too loud for my liking but what can you do

"Yes, I do, now like go Chris before I regret tell you" so we do leaving everyone else behind

Page Break

After 3 hour of intense shop which make me want to jump off the Chasm were done. But we have 3 hour till the party and now I must let her do my makeup. Great.

She started off doing it but I instanced fall asleep and next time I know I want to cry. I know I am having a nightmare but it seems so real. Tobias is kissing some girl I can't tell who and he stop and break up telling me he hates me and doesn't know why he was with me. With me then Robert come and started hitting me. I wake up with a scream and tears Chris is getting my outfit ready but stop when she hears me scream and run over.

"Tris what wrong? What happened?" she said as she held me. I was crying to much I was hyperventilating, I felt like I couldn't breath and it was getting worse I need Tobias but I couldn't get it out.

"Tris claim down and breath, do you want to get Four" she does on, I still can't breathe and can't speak so I just nod yes. So, with that she helps me up and we walk to his apartment I still feel like I can't breathe. We get there and Chris knock because it locks and I left my keys at her place. As soon as he opens I ran into him and he held me shocked. He carries me over to the sofa and just hold me. Chris comes in I guess because I hear the door shut but I'm more focused on Tobias.

"Tris hey come down" he whispers holding me closer. "Chris what happened?"

"she woke up screaming and she started hyperventilating she I took her to you. I figured you helped get her calm." I guess Chris felt awkward cause when I look up she was just staying by the door. "I am going to go let me know when she calms down and I'll come get her." With that she left

Tobias kiss the top of my head and I feel myself calm and breath. I look up in to his sea like blue eye and get lost and like that I am calm.

"what happened Tris?" I can tell he is still worried but I just warp myself around him more and explain

"I had a nightmare, you kissed some girl and said you hated me you never like me and you broke up with me. Then someone I used to know came and started hitting me. It felt so real and when I woke up and you weren't there I couldn't breathe." He held me closer than ever before

"Tris that would never happen" he pauses for a seconded "I think I love you"

I Chuckle wiping my eyes "You think, well then I think I love you?"

"come on let go get you to Chris" and with that we leave. I give him a kiss and walk in. Chris is ready and because she just put eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner that was water proof I just need my clothes which are throw at me.

"Go get changed" I do and I'm know wear a long black skirt that goes to my ankles, a black tank top and a black and red crop top, I also am wearing my combat. My hair is lightly curled and is flowing down. I walk out and hear this.

"OMG TRIS YOU LOOK SO PRETTY. But we must go to the party. She screams and with that we are gone

Page break

When we got to Zeke place they are already in a circle and the games about to started. Will, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Lyn, Uri, Marlene, Lauren, Peter, and Eric. But I take a spot next to Four

"I GO FIRST" Zeke screams in my ear. "Tris Dauntless OR Candor"

"…."

 **MAHHHHHHHHH…. Don't hurt me I don't plan on doing a cliffhanger another next chapter. Anyway, sorry it so late, I fall asleep and don't feel good. I will try and have another up tomorrow. Also, I think I will make these short chapter and upload more idk I haven't made up my mind. Well love you guess and I'll upload tomorrow byeeeee - Lyn**


	3. Chapter 3 Out of it

**So forgot to tell you, Chris and Marlene are nurses, Peter works in the kitchen, Lynn is a tattoo artist with Tori, Will, Tobias, Zeke work in Control room (I think that what it called). Lauren is peace maker (they make sure there no fighting or anything and yes I think I made that up not sure tho) and as we all know Eric and Tris are also leaders. But don't forget bad A*s tris teach the transfers. - Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: would the author be a fangirl about her own book. I don't real know but I don't think so**

 _Last time_

 _When we got to Zeke place they are already in a circle and the games about to started. Will, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Lyn, Uri, Marlene, Lauren, Peter, and Eric. But I take a spot next to Four_

 _"I GO FIRST" Zeke screams in my ear. "Tris Dauntless OR Candor"_

Four POV (No hate for this please)

When Tris come in I feel like I am going to pass out she look so beautiful. She always does but I just can't explain it. I just stare when she sits next to me. Next thing I know Zeke is yelling he goes and Tris is being asked.

"I'll pick Dauntless because I was made one a few days ago," Tris go on. I don't think I would have done that, Zeke can be Rootless.

"ok Tris I dare you to sit on Four lap for the rest of the game" he says grinning.

"Easy" and she sit in my lap so I kiss her and we kiss till we hear get a room for the 25 time

"I think I regard that dare" Zeke mumbles till I stare daggers at him

"Ok my turn, Eric Dauntless or Candor" Tris has this Evil Grin on her face and I'm wait for the dare to happen. Eric has never once not pick Dauntless. I think that may change with Tris here.

"Dauntless, what can you do to me"

"I dare to walk down the hallway in a Narwhale Costume and the first girl you come across ask them to merry you. If they say yes, say forget it I hate you, if she says no yell at her and say you knew she was cheating" Tris has to be joking where would we even get a Narwhale Costume.

"What does the Narwhale Costume have to do with anything?" Chris pipes up

"Nothing, I just want him to where a narwhale outfit. I mean he leader if he seen people will started laughing." I still say tris has an evil side to her and I don't want to see it. But like that Eric Pull his shirt off. I zone out till I hear Tris name being called by Shauna. I also see that it only Tris, Me, Zeke, Will, Chris, and Shauna left. When did everyone go home?

"Tris Dauntless or Candor"

"Dauntless, I am not afraid of you" I knew that was a mistake but it too late now

"I dare you to get in a drink contest with Zeke"

That was the worst thing to happen. I don't think Tris has ever had alcohol and Zeke record is 29 shots. But I see her nod and Zeke get the Shots

 **TRIS POV** (A.N: I'm switching it up for the drinking contest)

I know Zeke has a high tolerance for alcohol but I still want to try. When Zeke get the Shots, and has them poured I get up and get ready.

"When I shout go you started, remember first to black out or throws up losses" Will shouts "GO"

I get the first shot and down it in one. It burns my throat but I just get the next one. I think when I get to the 4 or 5 I start getting used to the taste. The next thing I know I am at 15 shot and still haven't felt and thing but I know it will kick in soon but Zeke just made it to 14 and has ran to the bathroom. I stop and sit, I feel a little light head but that it and I'm starting to worry. Then I remember the only thing I have eaten to was a muffin and that not good. I see Zeke Come out of the Bathroom, then I black out.

 **Tobias (A.N: tris did not pass out she just won't remember anything after this and will start acting like a 5-year-old)**

"Tris are you ok" I can see that the alcohol has kicked in but It looks worse than I've ever seen it hit anyone

"I'm hunger" she complains and pass out, that when it hits me. She most likely didn't eat anything besides breakfast this morning cause of Chris shopping trip. That not good

"Chris….did you guys get lunch or dinner?" I ask look over at her

"No why" she looks clue less and she mostly is with her old faction being Candor and them not drinking a lot there. So that confirmers my thinking and I know I should have gotten her for dinner. But Will answer before I can.

"Chris, you didn't eat? You do know that alcohol and not eating mean that the effect of alcohol has more effect on the person. With Tris being so small with will be Triple the problem and she could get hurt really bad." And like that Chris snaps

"NO MISTER ERUDITE I DIDN'T IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I WAS FROM CANDOR NOT ERUDITE" she yells back and I can tell Will regards it right away. "SO, NO I DIDN'T KNOW THAT TRIS WOULD END UP GETTING DRUNK WORSE THEN NORMAL. IN FACT, JUST FOR THAT YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH TO NIGHT! " And she storms out, with Will right on her tail. I wanna laugh so bad but Tris would most likely do the same thing and I have slept on that comes with the apartment and they are uncomfortable as hell.

"well that happened" Zeke says and Shauna just looks shocked

"I should get Tris home. Talk to you Tomorrow?" I say

"You can count on it bro" and with that I take pick Tris up and take her home.

 **Hey guys I know this was mostly a boring chapter but I couldn't for the life of me think of any dare so if you have any go ahead and comment them for the next time. I also would like to thank Google for the brush up on eating and alcohol. Any way thanks guy and I post tomorrow -Lyn**


	4. Chapter 4 the hangover troubles

**Hey guy I'm back and I have a joke I found on line that I'm now going to share.**

 **Four in math class:  
Teacher: Ok Four is you had 10 cake and ask for 2 how many would you have?**

 **Four: Ten**

 **Teacher: No, if someone took 2 of you 10 cakes how many would you have**

 **Four: Ten and a dead body**

 **Teacher: ….**

 **When I saw this I about died any way to the story – Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: the only thing I own is this computer not a three-part book series…**

 **Tris POV:**

I woke up this morning and run to the bathroom and throw. I don't remember a thing from last night but I hear someone come in the bathroom I don't even look up because I know I Tobias. He pulls my hair back and starts rubbing circle on my back and I feel better right away.

"thanks Tobias" I say looking up at him and he look like he read to go back to bed

"no problem but next time you go shopping with Chris I'm pulling you away to get dinner so you're not drunk like that again" I don't even remember anything so I don't know what happen then I remember I have a meeting with the other Factions today with Eric.

"what time is it?" I ask him knowing my meeting is at 10

"9:30, why"

"meeting at 10" I get up really fast and right as I stand up I get light head and almost fall over

"maybe you shouldn't go. I mean you obvious aren't feeling well from your hangover" I can tell he worried but If I don't go I'll be in huge trouble

"I'll be fine don't worry. Plus, Jeanie Matthew was executed for hunting divergent so I have to find out who the new Erudite leader is. Now out I have 25 minutes to not look hungover" he leaves the bathroom but doesn't look happy about. I get a ten-minute show and don't bother with blow drying my hair or doing my makeup. I really don't feel like wearing anything nice either and I don't normal to meetings or anything else unless Chris is there. That when I throw on my sweatpants and crop top along with my leather jacket and combat boots. I walk out and there a note on the table

 _Dear Tris_

 _I went down to the cafeteria so don't freak. If I'm not there_

 _I'm either at work or Zeke has kidnaped me and taken_

 _Me to the Amity to steal some bread for truth or dare tonight_

 _If I don't see you before lunch I love you_

 _-t/4_

Great another truth or dare when I my head is pounding and I feel like I'm going to throw up…. just great. I walk to the meeting and end up the third to some Amity leaders. I even know who they are until and see someone I thought I would never see….

( **I was going to be mean and end here but I would be cruel and I'm not my 4** **th** **grade teacher…)**

Robert…why me? Why did this have to happen to me?

"Beatrice is that you" he says in almost too happy voice…. then I remember he is Amity and can't hurt me when he is hooked on their bread. So I walk over and shake his hand

"yeah but it Tris now" I answer and I regard walk over he looks pissed off but Eric comes in with the rest of the Factions…..with Caleb, Marcus, and my dad. This just isn't my day. But I know being host to the Factions I must great them so I walk over I hug Caleb and my dad but shake Marcus

"hey Beatrice, how you been?" my dad asks…. Just the best, I fight off an oncoming throw up/hungover and I see people who I wish weren't here

"Ummm, good dad but it Tris" my dad just nods with a smile while Marcus just stands there

"YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME?!" Caleb flips

"Yes, Caleb I did but that was my chose so deal with it" and like that he storms off mumbling something and dad is trying to calm him down. And we started the meeting the only thing interesting is that Caleb been made leader for Erudite and I ate a half a muffin before feeling sick again. I think it just the stress but there nothing I can do about that. But after the meeting Marcus come over

"So _Tris_ , I would like to talk to you about finding someone when is best?" When he put the hint of coldness all I can think is ….oh no

"ummm, now I guess you can head down to my office and I'll be there in a sec" I say, he heads down and I text Tobias

( **the bold is Tobias** and the underline is tris)

"Hey Tobias just a warning Marcus want to talk about finding someone and I think it you" in about I-minute I get this

 **"I'm on my way to your office if I don't see you in 10. No try to talk me out of it got it"**

"I understand, I3U **"**

 **"I3U2"**

And with that I walk in my office starting the count down and sit down

"Tris I know you are Dating Tobias so where is he" he has that hint of hate that I just give me a shiver down my spine.

"Who Tobias? Was he the boy who transfer 2 ( **A.n, guessing here** ) ago? I don't know him" I'm acting like I don't know but Tobias says I'm bad at it so let see how this plays out.

"Yes, you do, now I need to speak with him, **Now** " just that slit made my head hurt. I knew I should have taken headache medication

"Don't raise your voice and I have no idea who you are talking about" I scowl using my hand to rub my forehead

"You really don't?" I nod no and he get up and walk over so I stand up putting my hand out thinking he'll shake it…...nope instead I get punched in the side of the head and hit in the gut falling back in my chair…. that make the pound in my head three times worse so I go to hold and he punch me head again. I would fight back but my head hurt so bad and this hangover is not help a thing. But just as he about to hit me I kick he where it counts and he falls to the ground after hitting his head so I text Tobias

( **Bold Tobias,** Underline Tris)

"Your dads past out on the floor" my phones rings, I swear the next loud thing will be thrown….

 **"On my way with Zeke, he knows about my past…. he spied on my text earlier. Also, what happened?"**

"I'll tell you when you get here, and no loud noises please, head feel like it getting hit by a jackhammer"

 **"Ok be there in three, Zeke also says he that you could drink the pain away…. that was before I punched him"** I chuckle at that, what else would Zeke suggest. But right as I say that Robert comes in

"….."

Sorry guy I need to end it somewhere or it would go on forever anyway I will see you tomorrow with another update - Lyn


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry if you are all confused with the last my stupid computer didn't listen and messed up the print of the chapter so sometimes it wasn't underlined but what can I do. Anyway, this is either posted on the 12/15/16 or the 12/16/16 if it the 12/15/16 then I guess my grandfather got back late. (you know the rules no asking about question 5) if this was post on 12/16/16 then I guess my grandfather got back early then I though. Once again sorry if print or spelling is a mess my computer hate me. - Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: if I was the owner of divergent would I be writing this. Nope I would be getting drunk at a night club…. JK…...still not owner**

 _Previously_

" _Ok be there in three, Zeke also says he that you could drink the pain away…. that was before I punched him" I chuckle at that, what else would Zeke suggest. But right as I say that Robert comes in_

This is not my day….

"Beatrice, can we talk. Also, why is Marcus on the floor passed out." The confusion in his voice but I also hear hate.

"what do you want Robert?" I know there hate in my voice but I could care less my head hurt and I'm tried

"I want to get back together. I miss you." ….. UGHHHHHH why me

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER _ROBERT_ WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND." I yell at him at hate myself cause of my noise. But when I finish yelling at him he tries and kisses me. So, I kick him in his private and punch him in the face. I hear I noise I love at this moment the breaking of his nose. He falls to the ground in a ball in pain. I now he won't be getting up till Tobias get here but I can see Marcus starting to wake up so I kick his private again. And text Tobias

( **Let try this again Bold is Tobias and** Underline is Tris)

"I would start running cause there another dude on the floor and Marcus is waking. Btw I may take Zeke up on that drink" I wait for a response when Robert try to get up

"you really want to try that stupid" So I kick his side and private once again but this time he passes out of pain and my phone goes off

" **Zeke says you can have all the beer you want at the truth or dare. Also, I'm going to starting running and stop answering now. I don't want to hear Zeke complain about carrying anyone else. Plus, I don't even know who this someone else is so you are getting an interrogation and medicine when we get there."**

I smile but at the same time complain my head hurt I really don't want to talk about Robert or hear Zeke complain but with that there a knock at the door and Tobias come in with Zeke. They have water medication, Will, and someone who I wish wasn't here Peter.

"Why is he here. My day sucks already and you had to bring him. I'm warning you Peter I have steel toe combat boots on and I have kick this Dumb A*s in the private at full focus. I'm not afraid to do it to you. I give him a look I hope could kill and he just back away I calm down a little when Tobias but a hand on my shoulder.

"yes mama, and Tris I still hate you and you still hate me but I am sorry for try to kill you. I have a feeling Four was going to murder me when I wanted to talk to him." I stare

Then Tobias speak up "yes I was and I am still thinking about" at that I smile

Then Marcus tries getting up and I give him and evil glare telling him to shut up and lay down or get kick again. Didn't work cause he see Tobias and started to talk…..

"Son I would suggest you stop dating her" he point at me "she to violent and tempered"

At that I kick him again "no Stupid I'm Dauntless and have a freaking headache so shut, lay down and go to sleep." With that he does and I kick Robert again for good measure

Then Zeke start laugh his ass off

"that Jack Ass earned it" pointing at Marcus "that Jack Ass" he points to Robert "must have pissed you off so he earned it"

Tobias surprise me with an add on to Zeke comment "I know why Marcus earned it but Robert I have no Idea but I know he always seem like a jerk" at that I stare at him "I know him from when I was a kid" that stop me from staring at him and my stomach growls which make them all laugh even peter

Will who has also been very quiet speak up

"Tris take the meds and go to Zeke's, Chris, Uri, Marlene, and Shauna are already there and should let you in. they also have a dinner from the cafeteria that fit for a king. I would also drink water till tomorrow when this hangover wear off" as Will hand me the meds and take them

"Why are they there doesn't Truth or dare normal start at 8? It only 7" I ask them all

"Nope we changed that when we heard you beat the crap out of these to, too a movie night" Tobias says with a grin I kiss his cheek

"thank you now the four of you take them to the infirmary before I end up hurting them worse. Also, so I can go get food" They just look and smile

"YES MA'AM" and they salute like soldiers and with that I walk to Zeke and no one comes up to me and the meds kick in. when I get to Zeke I knock and I get greeted by a Uri with the biggest grin

"Congrat Tris on betting up to guys who mostly earned" I go in and smell chicken, hamburgers, and cake take a piece of them all eating

"so why was Peter here" I finally say

"to be a jerk" Marlene and Shauna say at the same time

"I think he just try to get on your good side I mean by now the whole compound most likely know you beat those guys up by know" Shauna say

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew, I mean you are the bad ass of the compound next to Four" I just smile.

"so what are we watch tonight" I ask like 15 minute later

Chris yell "Frozen" when Uri yell "tangled" then a debate break out and I fell asleep

 **Hey guys I'm mad, we just made over 200 view and I only have 2 reviews I want more. So please review I want to know if I really suck, I have a feel I do. I won't stop cause of no reviews but please people review. Tell me what I need to get better at. – Lyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guy so sorry if you have gotten in trouble during class but I have the day off school so I'm going to update also listen to WalkaShame by Meghan Trainor while reading this. -Lyn**

 **Tris POV 2 day later**

I know Zeke throwing a party in an hour and I'm get ready there no Dauntless Or Candor just a Party with Karaoke. We are celebrating the firing of Eric and banning of Marcus and Robert from Dauntless. Everyone knew Eric was a Jack Ass but he drew the line at trying to kill some girl. And we all know Marcus and Robert were worse. But before I know it time to go. I come out of the bathroom in a pair of heels, a crop top, and skinny jeans. I have my eyeshadow, mascara, and eye liner on with my phone in my pocket. I also run to the hair dresser when Tobias was at Zeke setting up. I got the tip of my hair dyed red about 3 inches up my hair. So, I have my hair curl hanging down over my shoulders ( **A.N: remember this is no war so tris never cut her hair and it still long.)** I see Tobias is ready in black t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

"W-wow tris you look beautiful" Tobias say when he sees my hair and started talking again. "I really like your hair, but isn't Chris going to yell?" at that I chuckle

"yes mostly will but I don't care" and with that we leave to go to the party

PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK

When we get there, Uri is already drink and Zeke half way there.

"So, tris no truth or dare but I'm still going to dare you" Tobias says "I dare you to do Karaoke to my pick of the song" I think about it and think of a dare for him

"Deal but you have to do a song I pick" I can see him thinking and I swear he was ticking. But then again, I had two beers and I can feel a buzz already

"deal" he says finely we walk over to where Chris and Will has just come in.

"get the camera-ready I just got Four to agree to sing" I whisper to her and she just nods and smiles

"You First Tris" Tobias yell and I take the mic and jump on the table and wait for the music

 **Four POV….for now**

When the music starts, Tris doesn't look surprise and starts sing getting into it along with the crowd

"oh my god I put my pants inside out" I start laugh when she start acting confused at the next line "I couldn't cause the light were out I beat the sunrise again OOOOOH"

Chris is laugh her ass of as Tris go on

"Neighbor stares I smile cause I just don't care" I can tell she a little drunk as she starts waving to the crowd. "there probable jealous of my sexy hair" with that she messes with her hair and I just laugh

"And the heel in handssss" then jumps off the table and wake over to get a drink and take one "well be don't judge it mad late" then she takes a drink and hands it to some girl. "I had a lot to drink and only be safe." Then she run and jumps back on the table and point to everyone in the crowed "Will don't you never been there 7 am with the bad head everyone know it the walk of shameeee"

Then she points at herself and says "My dad knows I'm a good girl" then looks around "or in my case a dauntless" at that everyone burst out laughing but me and Chris are on the floor laugh our ass of while Will is holding his stomach but Tris goes on

"we all make mistake in the drunk world" then once again point at the crowd "Everyone hear done that walk of shameeee" then she holds her head and I swear Chris, Will, and I are going to die of laughter

"Oh my brain little bird sound like airplane" then with the next line she starts twisting down and start high-five the crowd and sings "how could something so cute cause me so much paaiain" then she walk over to me and I stand up right away and she sing staring me in the eye and shrug's "well please don't judge it was mad late" then steal my drink I had sat down on a coffee table and drinks it. I can hear Will, Zeke, and Uri whistle and I shot them a look and they shut up but she goes on

"I had a lot to drink and I was only being safe" then she grows a fake attitude and run back on the coffee table and sing "Well don't act you haven't been there 7am with the bed head everyone here knows the walk shame. My daddy knows I'm a good girl all make mistake in the drunk world everyone here does the walk of shame" then starts doing a crazy dance. "I meant be walk be it only cause I'm out of breath. Don't even act like you act even done the same yourself and if you are going walk do like a boss, a boss that right." Then starts rubbing her stomach "A little bit of rum in my tummy, yum, yum" at that the whole crowd is laughing again. "shook it up and danced like a dummy, dumb, dumb" then she points at me and goes "He kissed me and called me his bae, asked me to stay. How could I turn that away?"

Will I think is crying/laughing, Chris look like she can't breathe, Zeke and Uri are dancing and I stand there shocked. She does the last few lyrics and bows. And walks over

"So how did I do" and I just kiss her

"Well i think Will and Chris pee'd their pants" Point to them try to get up "I also know for a fact Chris record it. I think you were amazing but get ready for me to put it in the cafeteria tomorrow" I say with the biggest grin

"well get ready smart ass your next" and with that my smile falls…..great

 **OMG, guys this was so much fun to write and next chapter is four sing I am Sexy And YOU Know it. I am sorry for any bad grammar but once again I blame my 4** **th** **grade teacher and will till I have better grammar. Anyway hope you love this chapter - Lyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know most people I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO and I'm doing it again. Sorry for anyone who think it copying but I just think this song goes well with Four and when I think he let loose and has fun. Also it a dauntless party if someone didn't sing this I would be surprised - Lyn**

 _Last time_

" _Well i think Will and Chris pee'd their pants" Point to them try to get up "I also know for a fact Chris record it. I think you were amazing but get ready for me to put it in the cafeteria tomorrow" I say with the biggest grin_

" _well get ready smart ass your next" and with that my smile falls…..great_

 **Tris POV**

I take the camera from Chris so I can record Tobias because I want to have pay back if he did put my karaoke song on the Big screen in the dinning room. But when he hears the song he just grin the biggest I've ever seen him have so either he is drunk or was ready for this song

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly I pimp to the beat" then next thing I know a drunk Zeke run to his rooms and hands four a pair of animal print pants and an Afro. He is sing "Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah" and put the animal pants on over his black jeans. Then sing "This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control". After that I see Zeke put the afro on his head and disappear in to the crowd. The Tobias sing "It's redfoo with the big Afro It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club"

He jumps off the table and runs over to me and somewhere in the ran over to me took his shirt off. He then sings "Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body" while walk around me. Chris has died on the floor because she laying there bang her hand on the floor and Will is trying to breath. I don't even know what Uri doing cause he I think dancing like a mad men and Tobias is now doing some dance on the table

"I work out, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, I work out" while swing his shirt around like it a lasso. I feel like I can't breathe it hurt so bad

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants, And I ain't afraid to show it." People are pushing me up on to the table and he starts dance with me while singing

But before he knows it I sing the next line a little more different "You sexy and I know it" then the crowd hear that they die of laugh. Then my phone goes off but I don't answer It and Tobias. Tobias, finish it and we go home.

 **FOUR POV**

I wake up, and Tris is in the shower. I know it her cause I hear the water running. But her phone is missing. Tris don't normal take her phone in the bathroom, and why is her towel still hanging on the bedroom door. So I go knock on the door.

"Tris you in here" that when I hear crying "Tris are you ok, let me in please"

I hear movement and she open the door in old t-shirts and sweat pant but soaked to the bone. I wrap my arm around her not caring the slightest if I get soaked and kiss the top of her head.

"what wrong Tris?" I can hear her crying harder so I pick her up and sit her on the bathroom counter and turn the water off. But pick her phone up from next to her

"Read the last 3 text" so I do and it was from her mom

(Underlined is what her mom said)

Tris you are mostly at the party I hear they are throwing but I really need help. Your dad has gone crazy, he has gotten himself drunk after a fight with Marcus. He scaring me Tris, I lock myself in the bathroom please help me-send at 10:30pm last night

Tris I'm on my way to dauntless I don't know where your father at but my back is bleeding bad. Someone I know from dauntless is take me to the infirmary please meet me there later today-send at 8am this morning

Tris it Max, I don't have your phone number and you're not answer your door. You moms is in a Coma get down here when you can – 8:15 this morning

I put her phone down and start hug her again but then she speaks up again

"it all my fault, you were doing your song last night and ignored my phone. I should have cheeked when you were done. I could have help her." And I just hold her tighter

"it ok tris, what happen if you did. We both know we were sort of drunk least night and we would have made matter worse. But she here now and we can go visit her when we get you out of these. You can even sit there till she wakes up. And I know she'll wake up, I've been in a "Coma" a few times after being beaten to. I bet she'll even wake up today." Right as I say that she calms down

"thanks Tobias, always know how to make me feel better" she says and not even a second later her phone goes off

(her mom's phone, **Tobias answering for tris** )

"TRIS WAKE UP THIS SECOND. It Max again and your mom awake and asking for you"

" **This is four and while be down in 15 minutes"**

"Ok make sure her moms freaking out"

and with that I'm kick out of the bathroom so she can get ready

end of chapter 7? Is it 7 idek I think it 7

 **So guy what do you think I know this was a little sad but it become happier. Chapter 8 or is 7 whatever chapter we are on tomorrow. Love you guys -Lyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

 **I just want to let you guys know i'm still alive i just have the flu and an ear sickness thingy. i will be back up and running in hopeful i few days. i just don't want my normal to be down cased cause i'm sick. i'll try and have one up by Fridays. -lots of love a very sick Lyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy I saw how many people were loading my story and I flipped out and felt bad at the same time. I'm still sick so sorry for anything worse than normal. The medicine they had me on also made me really sleep so I slept A LOT. I didn't want my work to be sucky cause of it so I'll try and update every other day till I'm better. Also, I would like to thank EMandM6 for the reviews. It totally fine review as much as you want. It good to see the positively. -Lyn**

 **P.s Don't kill me the next few chapter are going to be either really sad or really cliffhanger like. Sorry for the future hate. Also, this may likely be very short cause it important to the plot but by add to much I won't have the cliff hanger. So yeah don't hurt me**

 _ **Last Time**_

" _Ok make sure her moms freaking out"_

 _and with that I'm kick out of the bathroom so she can get ready_

 **Tris POV**

When we get down to my mom she lights up. I walk over and give her a careful hug. But in the corner I she something move and back away slight pulling out my knife Tobias doing the same. I don't know if he saw or just saw my look

"hey tris, Four, calm down, it just me, Max" And with that he comes out from hiding and we put down our knifes "how did you even get them in here it an Hospital?"

"You're lucky we didn't throw, I'm as good as my boyfriend over here" I say point at Tobias "also do you really think I won't have hiding places in my clothing. My mother was just hurt by my dad and I really don't trust many people at this moment" with that Max just nods letting it go "anyway what happened mom"

"So I told you what happen in my text. As you know your dad got home from a meeting with Marcus. He starts mumbling about something like not want to do this and protecting us three. That when he hit me, I locked myself in the bathroom till 5ish this morning. I got whipped a few times before I could get away. That when the train came so I did what a dauntless would do and got on. The train conductor saw and made a special stop for me here. I got off greeted by max and after that I don't remember" I can see the tears that are ready to come out and I break, like that I start crying. My mom's pulls me down and both her and Tobias start try to stop me crying. Max is just there on his phone

"I'm sorry mom I should have cheeked my phone. I was at a party and didn't think much of it. I so sorry" I say as I sob into her

"it ok sweet heart really, I figured you were. It fine, you're here now and that all that I care about" at that I start to calm down

"Tris don't hurt me, but we've to go. We have 4 minutes to make it to a train going to Amity" Max says I shot him a pissed but Tobias speak up

"You really think now a great time to be go. For God Sakes Max her mom in the hospital" he's using his Four tone but also has the Tobias care side. I like it

"She has to go, they are think of a punishment for Robert and need her input" Max says back the calmest I've ever heard but before Tobias can speak my mom up

"Go Tris we both know he need to be punished, we both also know what he's down to you for the past 4 year. Just be back soon to check up on me to see if I have exploded." Mom says to me kissing me forehead. Tobias just look pissed and confused cause I didn't tell him what Robert has done to me

"Actually, Nat you are free to leave. But you need a place to stay for the night. You are also dauntless again cause of the problems in your old faction." Max jumps in

"She can stay at Mine and Tris place. We have the guest bedroom and then Tris can spend time with her mom when she gets back" Tobias says and we all agreed

Ok let go Tris we have 2 minutes to get to the train. I give my mom and Tobias kiss and I leave running to the train to get on the train. Max right on my tail

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We are in Amity but right away I see Robert and walk the opposite way to the meeting

PAGE BREAK TO END OF MEETING

When I walk out of the meeting room it's noon and I can't wait to get home so I'm wait at the track for the train. Next thing I know I'm hit with some and start seeing spot. Then Robert and Marcus standing over me. The spots have taken over and I can't see any more I just feel the pain

 **Don't hurt me, please. This was needed and you'll get your update soon….Sorry for cliffy -lyn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, yeah, I'm still sick and let just say asthma and the flu doesn't mix well but oh way right. Anyway, if you hate me for the next few chapters I'm sorry. Also, I know my grammar has some problems but my brain doesn't notice thing that are wrong. On to the story now -Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: VR is mostly rich….I'm poor therefore I'm not VR**

 _When I walk out of the meeting room it's noon and I can't wait to get home so I'm wait at the track for the train. Next thing I know I'm hit with some and start seeing spot. Then Robert and Marcus standing over me. The spots have taken over and I can't see any more I just feel the pain_

 **Tris POV**

When I wake up my head is ponding. I am in a dark room that only has two lights and two beds both on the opposite sides of the room there also I few kid's toys. I guess this mean there is a kid. It very cold and there only a small window just too high for me to see out of. Their water it sounds like a water fall but it could also be a river. I have a feeling I'm in the caves about a mile away from Amity. So off grid besides for cell phones…. wait mine in my pocket. I was about to pull it out when a boy who look no younger than 7 came out of the corner he dressed in dauntless clothing. He looks so scared and hunger, I know I have some energy bars from the train ride that I stole so I hand one to him. His eyes light up and he takes it.

"mine names James, what your?" James asks

"I'm Tris, how long have you been down here James and how old are you?" the boy looks upset but still answers

"I am 10 but been down here for 2 years. Do you have any more food I'm so hunger" he looks so tried and young for his age. I also hunger but hand him the last bar I have. And he starts eating it. The last time I heard of a boy gone missing from dauntless was James I know his family as well. They haven't given up hope yet and I will get James home. The door opens and Marcus walks in with a belt in his hand. James looks so scared and upset that it looks like he'll cry.

"James, you what time it is" Marcus says with the most hateful look in the world. He pulls James up and I know what going to happen. I have to stop it, so I do.

"Marcus leave him alone, let me take his place." James look truly relived but Marcus look downright happy was this a plan. He push James to the other side of the room and James hit his back and I can tell it hurt.

"already Tris let get started. I would suggest take you shirt off so your shirt isn't ruined." so I do and the whip hit my back it hurt like I don't know what but he keeps going James just hiding in the corner. But I can still feel the tears running down the side of my face. This was for James and I don't regard it one pit, he doesn't need any more pain it. He will get home to his family I'll make sure

About I guess an hour later Marcus stopped hitting me and left me with pain medicine and food for James and Me. I took a great deal of food and gave it to James along with my pain medicine knowing he need them. But then I start up on a plan.

"James let get out of here" he just looks at me crazy. I take my night stand and push it over to the window so James and me can get to the window. I pull out a knife I have in my shoe from this morning and cut around the window take it out.

"You first James" he doesn't even ask he just climbs out and I do too. When we do get out I see I was right about the caves but it also really dark. Me and Robert would always come here when my dad took us to Amity. It about a 45 min run but an 1 hour walk. We started walk and when it looks like James will pass out we find shelter. I don't know why but there was a hut a little off the trail so we stopped there.

There are two beds James get in one and goes to sleep and I stay up. I wanted to sleep but just couldn't so I took watch. I pull my phone out and see it been 4 days also that it 3 am. Tobias is most likely tearing the Factions apart looking for me. I texting hoping he still awake

( **Bold is Tris** Underline is Tobias)

 **Tobias, It Tris I'm still in Amity. I need help, if you remember the boy from the year after you pick Dauntless. I found him and he's with me. Please meet me at the train. Marcus and Robert kidnapped me. I miss you so much.** I know the tear are coming but I really miss him. So they do and I can't stop them

Tris is that really you. I need proof. Tell me something that you only know I really want to laugh but I don't I need him I miss him

 **Your afraid of heights and closed space. Your also are afraid of killing innocents and Marcus.**

Now Tris I know this is you but also the last two are a lie. Anyway, Tris where are you and are you ok. do you think you can get to in hour Amity or no?

 **No, James was to sleepy so we had to find a place for him to sleep and my back is in pain. Tobias, we are in a hut we got away. Go to the hill side of amity there should be a road take it. About half way there should be a hut that where we are.**

Tris I love you, I'll be there in 30 min. please be safe

And with that I cry hard then I ever have. James I guess heard and wakes up and walks over and hugs me

PAGE BREAK, 20 MIN LATER

James wanted back to sleep but there a knock at the door so I wake him.

"James get under the bed and be quite till I know who it is" I whisper to him and he does once he under I open the door it Marcus and Robert. But Marcus gun point at my head and Robert stay outside

"Hello stupid, you'd really think you could get away. Where the boy" Marcus says in the most pissed off way ever

"I don't know" I say but he hits me.

"Lies, _NOW WHERE IS HE_ " He asks again

" I don't know" I'm so glad James is being silent he should go to home. But next thing I know I hear Robert yelling and then a gun shot. Marcus flips the safety off and get ready to fire when Tobias burst in. There was no chance for me and Marcus's gun goes off. Hitting my shoulder, it hurts like hell but I need to fight. I punch Marcus knocking him out. I run to Tobias but before I get there something outside hit the window. The bullet hit me and in my stomach and I fall to my knees. James comes out from under the bed and the black spot are back. But Tobias pick me up soon followed by James and take me outside to a truck from Dauntless

"Stay with me Tris, please Tris with me" he was cry. James was also crying and the spot were becoming bigger

"I Love you Tobias" that all I can say before the dots take over but I still hear and I feel like I'm being shaken

"Tris Tris, wake up Tris come on stay with me" that all I hear when I'm completely black out

 **Hey guys so what do you think, and to all those people who think it over it not. I swear on my grave that this isn't it. I'll have one up tomorrow -Lyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys (and girl) I felt bad letting you hang like that it looked like she died. But she didn't just want under I'd feel mean so here you go -Lyn**

" _I Love you Tobias" that all I can say before the dots take over but I still hear and I feel like I'm being shaken_

" _Tris Tris, wake up Tris come on stay with me" that all I hear when I'm completely black out_

 **Tobias POV 2 months later**

Tris has been in a coma for 2 months and the doctor say she may never wake up. Her heart has stop a few times as well and it scares me. She has scars on her back from Marcus. Her shoulder was shot by Marcus and her stomach was shot by Robert. I haven't left her side beside when one of our friends have kick me out to go to the apartment to sleep, eat, and shower. They kick me out two day out of every week. Her mom has even been here and kicked me out.

There times when she scares me so bad like when her heart stops I feel like I can't breathe. I need her back I love her. But right now, I need sleep but I will still be here with her. And with that sleep take me

 **Tris POV**

I open my eyes and the light blinds me. I don't know where I'm at so I try to sit up but my shoulder and back are in pain so I stop. I feel someone head on my leg. It Tobias he looks like shit but I still love him. My stomach aches as well but not in pain be in hunger. I start rubbing my hand through Tobias hair while he asleep till Zeke comes in. he also looks like shit but not as bad as Tobias. I put my finger to my lip to tell him quite but it to late

"TRIS YOUR UP" He yells and with that he runs over and hugs me a little too tight on my back and shoulder so I winch and he must have noticed

"I'm so sorry Tris I didn't mean to hurt you." He says with a worried look

"I'm fine just the pain in my back and shoulder. Anyway, how long was I asleep" I say as the truthful as I can get

"Do you want me to get the doctor to see if he can get you some medicine. And two months" I nod and he does. I just go and rub Tobias head but he starts moving and wakes up on alert ready to fight

"Hey Tobias" He just hugs me like Zeke but this time a little harder I once again I winch again

"Tris are you ok, oh my god Tris you're up. I missed you so much you scared me" but before he can go on I pull him into a mind melting kiss till he pulls away.

"I love you, you know that right" he says and I just nod till the doctor and Zeke come in

"Hi Tris I'm Ash your doctor that was some sleep you had. How are you feeling?" Ash I guess asks

"Just the pain in my back and shoulder, and really hunger" I say then my stomach growls

"I can tell, I'll have a nurse come in with some medicine for you back and food. Also your stomach and shoulder have heal but you may have shoulder pain for the rest of your life. You back will have scar but I think you can leave in an hour or so." And I grin

"Thank you doctor" and I slowly fall asleep again

 **There you go Guys I like I said it isn't the end it will go on but I may not update tomorrow it depends on how sick I feel. Love you guys -Lyn**


	12. Chapter 12

**So time for the shouting…..MERRY CHRISTMAS…and if you don't celebrate Christmas…HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Lol anyway I'm in a pissed off mood and let just say I'm hiding out in my tree house. Anyway this maybe a short chapter cause I'm in a pissed off mood and I'm tired cause I was up till 4amish so yeah. Let get going. Also I'm not sick anymore so YEAHHHHH**

" **DISCLAIMER: I'm not VR and only own a computer and a ATV so yeah not her**

 _Last time_

 _Thank you doctor" and I slowly fall asleep again_

 **TOBIAS POV**

it been 2 hour since Tris has woken up. I'm shock and happy at the same time, Zeke want home right after Tris took a nap saying there going to a surprise at my apartment. Tris has her own but never goes there and is really just living with me with I'm perfectly fine with. The doctor is let her go home when she wakes up but has to take some medicine and rest for the next for weeks. She'll also need some help getting ready with her shoulder still sore. It heals it just hasn't been moved for a while so it will be stiff and sore. But right now, Tris is getting ready

"Tobias, can you help me" Tris sighed coming out of the hospital bathroom without a shirt on. You can see the scaring and red on her stomach. As much as her beauty want to made me want to stare I try my hardest not to. It would get her mad, so I help her get it on and I tell she in pain

"I'm sorry Tris, you know I'm not trying to hurt you" I tell her kissing her cheek

"I know Tobias, but it not just my shoulder it my back and stomach. I'm in pain and the medicine hasn't kick in yet." She sighs again and I feel bad. I should have been with her when she went to Amity. I should have found her faster. I should have kill Robert and Marcus when I had the chance. But I picked her up and took her to the check out and back to the apartment. She was falling asleep on the way back, the medicine they had given her make her more tried and I guess it kicked in. she was half asleep till our friends yelled as we enter

"SURPISE" and she jumps and into fighting stance till she sees who said it. I can tell she on edge after the attack.

"come on let play Candor or Dauntless" Zeke says and everyone nods

"Fine but I have rules we play the normal way but no dare that will make me leave Tris" I add and once again everyone nods but Tris

"I go first" Tris says and looks at Zeke "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless"

"I Pick...

 **Have a good day tomorrow guys and I'm 75% sure I won't update but that 25% will still be any**

 **Way…bye - Lyn**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys I now your likely upset but I had Christmas plans and what not. Anyway sorry – lyn**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think VR is 13 and has a love life for Superhero's like the Arrow (if any of you in the review say I have the wrong name….I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP CHANGED THE NAME BECAUSE HE CHANCES IT EVERY SEASON IT THE ARROW DEAL WITH IT!)…..see I'm a problemed child she not**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"I pick dare…what can an injured person do to me?" Zeke answer my Question and I grin evilly

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke, has Chris not told you of my pranking and dare skills" then I look at Chris, She is pale frozen then back at Zeke. I guess he saw Chris because Zeke just looks scared while everyone else is just being amused

"I dare you Ezekiel, to let Chris dress you up like a seductive girl make up and everything. Then go make out Peter for 3 minutes, pants him and kick him you know where. Then run back here and stay in the dress till someone says the words I will tell you when you say yes to the dare" I look around the room everyone is scared but Chris and Will. Uri and Mal ( **AN I shorten her name deal with it** ) are holding either. Zeke looks like he about to faint and Shauna is laughing her ass off. Then there also Tobias who is trying so hard not to laugh at Zeke but losing the war. Zeke just nods no then takes off his jacket. Still scared. Then Chris speaks up

"God tris I forgot how scary you are with these dares. I missed it" then Uri speaks up

"I think that Tris is the first person to make Zeke not do a dare. Remind me to not get on her bad side or answer with dare" then Will

"yeah right Uri even if tris is an evil master mind you'd still pick dare. You have a image to keep" then Mal

"Will right here Uri you'd end up doing the dare and end up black and blue"

"Tris, no wonder you transfer to Dauntless it like you were made for it" Shauna says. Tobias just nods agree with kisses my head

"OK, my turn before I turn soft. Mal C or D?" Zeke asks

"I think I'm playing safe right now. I'm too scared and don't trusted you. Truth" she responses

"Mal have you done it with my brother yet?"

then Mal starts blushing like crazy "yes, Shauna Candor or Dauntless?" I think she just does it to get the eye off her

"Candor"

"have you done it with Zeke?"

Now it Shauna's turn to blush "yes, Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to let Chris dye your hair" Chris perks up

"sure" with that Chris drags Will away and we start talk. About 45 minutes later will comes back with slightly lighter brown hair. With that we all looked shocked

"Did you really think I dye his hair a different color. I like his hair" she answers and we all nod

"OK Uri you have had a turn. I dare you to Classic by MTKO in the cafeteria" Will says

"I don't even get a chose" he asks so everyone but me yell

"NO"

That just makes my head hurt. I have a head ache and I'm really tried. I try not to wince because I don't want Tobias to notice I'm having too much fun. And to my lucky he doesn't. then we all leave to

* * *

Page break

* * *

When we get done there my head is bounding it dinner and there a LOT of noise. I think Tobias has notices because he starts whispering to me.

"you have medicine you need to take when we get back" he whispers. I don't pay attended to Uri act but when he's done he say

"Tris before we even go back I dare you to sing Snow Patrol I won't let you go here while dancing" I just nod and walk up

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I know Tris head is kill her I can see it in her eyes but she hides it well. I think Uri has forgot the fact she sore. She shouldn't even being moving too much. Even though her back is scared it still has a few stitches in her back for the bad ones the refuse to heal. She could knock them open and make them bleed but nothing I can do now she's already up there. And she starts but does the faster version

" _No one can ever follow_

 _No one can ever know_

 _Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go_

 _Never gonna be easy, was it?_

 _You didn't think it'd be so much fun_

 _Smile comes despite the danger get some get some_

 _There's something happening here_

 _There's something here that I just can't explain_

 _I know I'm where I belong_

 _Deep down inside I am no longer lost!_

 _I won't let you go_

 _So don't let go of me_

 _I wanted something more_

 _I wanted this right here_ "

Then she done she didn't really but I know she got into and lifted her are too high cause I saw her wince.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

At the end of it I lift my arm to high and winced. I know my back is bleed from that…why me so I go over to our friends to tell Tobias.

"Tobias my back bleeding" I whisper to him and he just nods and we walk back to his apartment.

Everyone is telling me how good I did and I just nod. Once we get in the apartment I feel the blood on my shirt and I'm glad I have my jacket on. I take it off when we get inside and everyone is looking at me

"TRIS YOUR BACK" The all yell but Tobias

"I know, now Four would you please help me change the bandages and want not"

"Yeah let me get the stuff" and he walks into the kitchen and everyone sits down

"Chris fast. I dare you to sit on will lap for the rest of the game" I say she sits on his lap

"It funny Tris how you go one with the game even tho your hurt. How do you do it." Mal asks I shrug and they go on as Tobias walks me to the bathroom to fix my back

"now Tris you know I love you but this is going to hurt" he says once I get my shirt off

"Yeah, I know, and I love you to" I say back. He put the stuff on my back and gave me some pills I'm supposed to take. When I lay down on the bed for a little and fall asleep


	14. Chapter 14 then end

**so you guys are likely say "where the story" BUT i think i've ended it. the story has turn out how i wanted it to just shorter. anyway i'm posting a new story some time today. it going to be call "New Life". it going to about Tris in high school. she a famous sing but her parent and brother died when she was 4. this lead to her going thorough foster care and her getting abused. but now someone new has adopt her name Tori. she end up going to divergent high. to find out more you'll have to read. sorry guys**

 **-lyn**


End file.
